End Game baby
by katie.m.carnabuci
Summary: Finchel. A month or so after the almost wedding. They're back together. But she has something to tell him.And he has something that he needs to ask her. There is also some Klaine at this point. R&R. Rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**End Game BABY!**_

_Chapter One: telling Finn_

_Rachel's Prov:_

_Looking back on how we acted, I could not feel more stupid. At 's alomost wedding Finn and I slept together. In the heat t the moment we totally forgoabout using a condom. I don't feel bad or stupid about making love to him. But I do feel pretty stupid about not using protection. Now because of a single act between myself and Finn, I am pregnant. Brody and I broke up a few days ago, after he found the pregnancy test in the trash. I knew in my heart that Finn got me pregnant. Brody told me that he was a manwhore. So Kurt, Sanatana, and I decided to kick him out._

_He moved back to the NYADA dorms yesterday. Today though Blaine,Finn and Santana's girlfriend Briella are coming for a visit. Or in Briella's case coming over. I decided with the support of Kurt and Sanatana, that I would tell Finn before any one else found out and told him. But this secret that I've been keeping from him has been very hard. We technically got back together on Valentine's day. But Finn is right. We both knew that it was a matter of time before we found each other again._

"Hey,Diva you ok?" Kurt asked. He was setting up some refreshments for our guests. "I'm a little nervous."I said in a way that I hoped sounded convincing. "Ok, if you say so." Kurt said. The doorbell rang shortly after. I ran to get it. And there standing in the doorway where Finn and Blaine. "Hey, guys!" I exclaimed kissing Finn and hugging Blaine. " Nice to see you too Kurt in the kitchen?" Blaine asked. "Yes, he is Blaine." I answered stepping aside to let Blaine in. So that he could go find Kurt. "Hey, Rach." Finn asked. "Hey Finn, what's up?" I asked. " Would you like to go on a walk with me." Finn asked and extending his hand for me to and Blaine came out of the kitchen to see what I would say."Yes, Finn I would love to go on a walk with you." I said as Finn helped me into my coat and taking his extended hand.

_We started walking until we got to this amazing fountain in central park. When Finn stopped and sat down near the fountain. _

"So Rachel. There is something that you need to tell me isn't there?"Finn asked. " Finn you're right there is something that I need to tell you." I said. As I started to get upset. So upset that I started to cry. "Rachel baby, what's wrong?How bad could it be?" Finn asked. "Finn its bad. But just know that it has only ever been you." I said "What do you mean?" Finn asked very confused. "Finn, honey I'm pregnant." I said as I took his hands. " So you never slept with Brody?" Finn asked. "No,I didn't. If I don't love him I don't share my bead with him. In other words he wasn't you so he wouldn't get to sleep with me."I said taking a look into his eyes. _Finn they did something. He stood and spung me around as he kissed did it so suddenly that he shocked me. And I couldn't be more excited to see what he has to I have a feeling that he is very excited. Guessing by his actions._


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Re-Proposal plan **_

_A few weeks later:_

_Kurt's Prov:_

_So everyone that mattered in the New Directions knew the big knews. But only the originals knew that Finn was planning something big. He was planning to propose to Rachel... again. And this time he fullyintended to marry Rachel. He just didn't know how to do it. My idea got shot down. I thought that Finn should do it on a Broadway stage. But apparently they charge an arm and a leg to be able to do it there. So we are back to square one. Puck thought that he should just do it at any old place. Finn almost wanted to almost murder him. I believe that he used the words 'Rachel is not ordinary she is extraordinay' and that shut Puck up real quick. Mike's plan is the one that Finn is going with. He's taking Rachel to the Statue of Liberty to sing to her and the Glee will give her red roses(I know like the wemma proposal) ont the way to the landmark. We just have to wait for the others to get to New York. _

_Finn and Rachel found a little 2 bedroom apartment for them and the baby. They are planning to move in a few days. Finn has been accepted to the teaching program at NYU. We couldn't be happier for him. I think that Rachel is the happiest out of all of us. Since he will be staying and living in New York with her. _

"So Lady Hummel does the star suspect anything?" Santana said while Finn and Rachel were out. "No I think thay she doesn't believe that this is her reality I don't even believe that she got knocked what happens happens." I said. "And knowing Berry she won't even notice that her original engagement ring isn't there at the moment." Santana said. Finn had tasked her with the difficult mission of getting back the engagement ring from the original proposal. Not everyone was a fan of this idea. But he did earn the money to buy it. And they were both quiet proud of it. "Did you get the ring?" I asked. "Yes, but mind you it wasn't easy to find. The girl has more jewlery than Quinn. And that is saying something. If it hadn't been in the box labeled FINN. I'm afraid I'd still be looking for it." Santana said.

"But increadibly adorable that she labeled everything that he ever gave her isn't it?" I asked. "Yes, it is." Santana gushed. Deep down I think she really considers everyone in Glee Club like her brothers and sisters. Which is increadibly admirable from where I am standing at least. " So when does the rest of Glee Club get in to help with Finnocence's plan to repropose to Berry?" Santana asked. "Any day now. Quinn actually could be here as early as tomorrow." I said getting excited.

"But she still has to say yes to him." Santana said. "Honestly , do you really think that she's going to tell Finn no?" I questioned. Though I knew the answer before the question even left my out of all the couples from the New Directions, Finn and Rachel is one that we all support and love at the end of the day. Because their love for each other makes them radiant. Enough that we will sing about it.

_Finn:_

_Today,today I bet my life_

_You have no idea what I feel inside_

_Don't be afraid to let it show_

_For you never know if you let it out_

_Rachel:_

_I love you, you love me_

_Take this gift and don't ask why _

_'Cause if you will let me_

_I'll take what scares you and hold it deep inside_

_Finn:_

_And if you ask me why_

_I'm with you and why I'll never leave_

_Love will show you everything_

_One day when youth is just a memory_

_I know you'll be standing right next to me_

_Rachel:_

_I love you, you love me _

_Take this gift and don't ask why _

_Cause if you will let me_

_I'll take what scares you and hold it deep inside_

_Together:_

_And if you, ask me why_

_I'm with you and why I'll never leave_

_My love will show you everything, thing_

_My love will show you everything_

_Our love will show us everything_

_Normal Prov:_

Kurt and Santanna are right about that. When Finn and Rachel are near each other. And they can feel each other's love, together they can't help but break out in song. This helps others feel the love that they have for each other's love

_Rachel's Prov:_

_Finn wanted to go on a walk, but this is still confusing. Because he would not tell me where we where headed. At this point I am both curious and scared. But very excited. "Hey, Rach there is nothing to be worried about I promise." Finn said. Somehow he knew exactly what I was thinking. But it has been like that since day one. It doesn't get much normal than that. And its one of the reasons why I love him. But besides that I do trust him and no that he would neverlead me astray._


End file.
